1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to puzzle toys and more particularly to puzzles having a plurality of elements which are arranged together to form a predetermined pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Puzzles with moveable pieces have been discussed in a variety of U.S. Patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,742 discloses a block and board puzzle game in which a plurality of different shaped blocks are positioned on a game board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,385 discloses a chess board puzzle in which a plurality of different sectional puzzle pieces are positioned on a puzzle board to form a chessboard pattern. The puzzle board and sectional pieces are provided with hook and loop pile fasteners to maintain the sectional pieces in position on the puzzle board. As such, chess pieces with like hook and loop pile fasteners may be used on the board. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,103 discloses a geometric puzzle of spheres which are positioned on a board having different geometric recesses to receive the spheres so that the spheres can be positioned in both planar and three dimensional patterns. Other puzzle structures are further disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,115, 4,365,809, 4,385,467, and 4,844,466. Means for storing puzzles and board games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,429 and 4,486,018. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,429, a storage container or carrying case is provided for storing a game board, such as a chessboard, and playing pieces for use on the game board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,018 discloses a transparent container for a plurality of puzzle pieces.
Disadvantages with various puzzles and game boards include inefficient provision for storing the devices and that various playing and puzzle pieces often become separated from the storage devices. Where a puzzle consists of a plurality of separable or moveable puzzle pieces it is especially difficult to ascertain if some of the puzzle pieces are missing when the puzzle has been stored or is spread apart for a period of time. Further, although storage containers have been developed for storing various puzzle and game pieces, these containers are not usually found to be sufficiently aesthetically compatible with living and dining areas or office environments so they are often stored in desks or closets. When stored in this manner, the puzzles are often forgotten or they become buried under other non-similar items with which they are stored. This may be more pertinent with puzzle devices which normally receive less attention as the user becomes more familiar with the operation and solution of the puzzle. These are often placed in storage and forgotten by the user if they do not have other utility.
The foregoing advantages are accomplished by the unique puzzle and game board kit of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.